The invention relates to a cartridge closure with opening and closing means comprising a mouth piece with an open end and a closure part for closing the cartridge.
Cartridges for plastic material such as sealing materials, gap fillers, cement in the form of viscous plastic compounds comprise a tubular housing which is closed at the front end by a front wall provided with a mouth piece.
Generally, the mouthpiece has a portion, which is threaded at the outside for mounting a nozzle thereon, and includes a conical tip, which is cut open when the cartridge is used. Once the cartridge has been used, it cannot be fully closed anymore.
Two-component cartridges have generally a mouthpiece with two outlets which, when the cartridge is not used, are closed by a cap, that is, a double plug, which is secured in place by a threaded sleeve cap. For use, the sleeve plug and the double plug are removed and a mixing nozzle is mounted onto the mouthpiece.
DE Gbm 202 06 461 discloses a discharge nozzle which can be closed and which can be mounted onto a conventional cartridge mouthpiece that must be cut open before the cartridge is used. The discharge nozzle includes a nozzle body with a conical tip having a side discharge opening and an outer nozzle sleeve which is also conical and has an open tip and a rear handling portion and which is threaded onto the nozzle body. Rotation of the outer nozzle sleeve is transferred by the thread into an axial movement by which the conical front part of the outer nozzle sleeve is lifted off the conical nozzle tip or is engaged therewith to open the side discharge openings or close the same. This known arrangement still requires the cutting of the cartridge mouthpiece and the subsequent mounting of the nozzle. Furthermore, this arrangement has the disadvantage that a space remains between the nozzle and the outer nozzle sleeve which extends from the nozzle discharge opening backward to the threaded portion and which forms a dead volume in which cartridge content material can collect and cause malfunctions.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement, which does not have the disadvantages referred to above.
In a cartridge closure with opening and closing means comprising a mouth piece with an open end and a closure part having a sleeve portion axially movably supported on the mouthpiece, a transverse wall is supported, by support webs, in axially spaced relationship from the open end of the mouthpiece and the closure part includes a neck portion of a smaller diameter than the sleeve portion with a transition area between the neck portion and the sleeve portion which includes a conical seal surface area which, in the closing position of the sleeve portion, sealingly engages a circumferential edge of the transverse wall.
The invention will be described in greater detail below on the basis of the accompanying drawings.